


Конец Вечности

by hitama



Category: Ancient History RPF, Forever (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Friendship... well, Post-Apocalypse, Religious Fanaticism, Suicide Attempts, historical violence, it's Adam:)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Империи падают и рождаются, друг оборачивается врагом, чтобы затем опять стать другом. Пара тысячелетий - и граница между левым и правым стирается, как буквы на мягком воске. Поверь личному опыту, Генри.





	1. Chapter 1

Генри услышал шаги за спиной, и еще больше склонился над газетой. "Нью-Йорк Таймс", 2 декабря 2018. Два года до конца света.  
Он перелистнул страницу, нашел воскресный кроссворд.

Шаги остановились. Генри не стал оборачиваться.

"Известная американская певица, исполнительница таких хитов как Poker face и Born this way. Четыре буквы".

Человек за его спиной кашлянул.

Генри нахмурился. Четыре буквы? Явно не Эмма Фицджеральд, а его познания в современной музыке останавливались где-то в первой половине 20 века.

\- Снег почти растаял, - произнес тихий голос за спиной. - Сегодня я видел перелетных птиц в Центральном парке.

Генри сжал пальцы, потемневшая от времени бумага с хрустом сломалась.  
\- Ничего удивительного, - бросил Генри. - Середина марта уже.

\- Мартовские иды, - прошептал человек, который звал себя Адамом.

Генри обернулся и замер. Единственный кроме него живой человек в Нью-Йорке стоял перед ним нагой, как его библейский тезка в день сотворения.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Генри.  
\- Я упал.  
\- Опять?  
Адам пожал плечами и наклонился, чтобы взять пальто с растрескавшегося старого стула.

Генри вернулся к газете.  
\- Американская певица, четыре буквы, песня Born this way...  
\- Гага, - оборвал его Адам, запахнул пальто и сел на стул.  
Генри моргнул, сверился к газетой, поднял голову.  
\- Как...  
\- Она напоминала мне Клеопатру, - "объяснил" Адам.  
Генри поднял бровь.  
\- Настоящая Клеопатра совсем не походила на Элизабет Тейлор, - тонкие губы дернулись, словно бессмертный хотел улыбнуться, но не был уверен, как это сделать.

* * *

Этой ночью ему снова приснилась Джо.  
Она тянула к нему покрытые язвами руки, кровавые слезы ручейками катились по щекам, губы беззвучно молили о невозможном спасении.

В реальности детектив Джо Мартинез погибла не от вируса. Но его подсознанию, как обычно, было плевать.

* * *

Его разбудил запах. Знакомый и забытый, Генри лежал, зажмурясь, несколько минут, пытаясь вспомнить и сопоставить.  
Воспоминания, больше похожие на отрывки старых телесериалов, набегали одно за другим.  
Джо в зеленом фартуке рядом с плитой, улыбается, облизывая вилку. "Я не нашла в твоем холодильнике яйца, так что..." Генри открыл глаза и сглотнул. 

Импровизированный очаг из пары кирпичей исходил дымом на балконе. Чугунная сковорода ворчала сверху.

Генри подошел ближе и заглянул.  
\- Омлет?

\- Омлет де Пулар, - объявил Адам. Отвернулся и выудил из под стола длинную черную бутылку. - Вчера, перед тем, как сломать шею, я заметил прекрасно сохранившийся винный шкаф. - Он водрузил бутылку на стол и отвернулся, чтобы перевернуть омлет. - Достань бокалы из ящика, пожалуйста.

Генри взял бутылку.  
\- Eiswein? Ледяное вино?

\- В мое время считалось редкостью, достойной стола Цезаря... - Адам склонил голову вбок, точно прислушиваясь к лишь ему слышной музыке. - Сам я, признаю, больше любил красное сиракузское, но один мой друг...

Генри посмотрел на него с любопытством. Но бывший римлянин замолчал и, после паузы, Генри догадался, что продолжения не будет.

Вкус омлета был непривычным.

\- Могу я полюбопытствовать, где ты взял яйца? - Генри взял бокал.

\- Перелетные птицы в Центральном парке, - напомнил Адам.

\- А, - сказал Генри, и сделал глоток.

Он представил Адама, карабкающегося и разоряющего птичьи гнезда.

Зеленовато-желтое вино оказалось тягучим и сладким.

\- Я думаю в мае отправиться на юг, - сказал Генри, когда бутылка опустела, а по телу расползлась ленивая истома.

Адам поднес бокал к губам, одним глотком закончил вино.

\- Хотя радио не смогло поймать ничего, кроме автоматических станций и белого шума, - продолжил Генри, - это не значит, что в мире не осталось других людей.

Адам бросил на Генри взгляд поверх бокала.

\- Не может быть такого, чтобы мы были последними, - Генри сжал ножку бокала, стекло треснуло со звоном. - Черт! - он отдернул руку, сунул в рот окровавленный палец.

\- Ты ранен? - спросил Адам.

\- Порез. - Генри продемонстрировал руку. - Ничего такого, что потребовало бы радикального лечения. - Он усмехнулся. - И я не уверен, что купание сейчас пойдет мне на пользу.

\- Цицерон считал обливания водой и пробежки голышом в холодное время года отличным способом укрепить здоровье. - Адам поднял голову. - Однако, совет принадлежит человеку, который набивал рот подобранными с земли камнями. Я бы отнесся к его рекомендациям с осторожностью.

\- Это сейчас была... шутка?

Выражению лица Адама позавидовали бы античные статуи.  
\- Шутка? О чем вы, доктор? - но его глаза искрились, даже хотя лицо оставалось каменной маской.

Генри рассмеялся, вспугнув заглянувшую внутрь белку.

За окнами прыгали воробьи, капли весело звенели, разбиваясь об асфальт и крыши ржавых автомобилей. Стая диких гусей кружила над руинами бывшего Крайслер-центра.

\- Почему крыша? - спросил Генри. - Я всегда возвращаюсь в воду, в который умер. Но ты был убит внутри здания. Так почему крыша Крайслер-центра?

Адам встал, чтобы положить себе новую порцию.

\- Мы знакомы тридцать пять лет, - Генри взял со стола салфетку. - Из которых последние десять не пытаемся убить друг друга. И я почти ничего не знаю о тебе.

Адам положил омлет на тарелку, поднял голову и посмотрел на второго бессмертного.

\- "Лучше быть первым в деревне, чем вторым в Риме", - пробормотал Адам. - Тебя не интересовала моя жизнь раньше. Помимо того, что ты мог использовать против меня.

\- Ты это заслужил.

\- Возможно... После обрушения Эмпайр стейт билдинг, Крайслер центр - самое высокое здание в Нью-Йорке, - пробормотал Адам. - А раньше был Торговый центр... - бессмертный посмотрел в окно.

\- То есть ты всегда возвращаешься на крышу самого высокого здания? И что будет, когда рухнет последнее?

\- Я не умру, - Адам не глядя откупорил вторую бутылку. - Это я уже выяснил.

\- Как?

Адам посмотрел на него и Генри привычно поразило отсутствие эмоций в лице бессмертного. Раньше это казалось ему доказательством того, что он имеет дело с психопатом. Сейчас он больше не был уверен.

\- Я был в Риме, когда он пал, - тихо заговорил Адам. - К тому времени я был бессмертным уже несколько столетий. Я был римлянином до мозга костей и не представлял свое существование вне Вечного города. Я неделями бродил по пепелищу, усеянному трупами, заходил в горящие, разграбленные храмы, и умирал. Снова и снова. Это был Конец Мира, и я не хотел пережить его. Я даже пытался организовать выживших и оказать сопротивление варварам.

\- И что случилось потом? - спросил Генри.

Губы Адама дрогнули.  
\- Меня убил друг. Как говорила молодежь в твое время, похоже, это "моя тема".

Генри нахмурился.  
\- Мы не были друзьями. И сейчас мы не друзья.

Адам сделал глоток из бокала, не отводя взгляда от Генри.

\- Ты напоминаешь мне Брута. Не внешне, конечно, - Адам сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

Генри покачал головой.  
\- Я всегда знал, что твое представление обо мне не основано на реальности, но здесь ты превзошел себя. Еще никто не сравнивал меня с предателем и отцеубийцей.

\- Брут не был сыном Цезаря, что бы не болтали римские сплетники, - резко оборвал его Адам.

Генри поднял бровь. Мраморная маска, которая заменяла лицо Адаму, пошла трещинами. Глаза горели, на бледных щеках проступил румянец. Генри даже подумал, что впервые за все время их знакомства Адам выглядит живым.

\- Для телохранителя Цезаря ты многое знаешь о его жизни, - сказал Генри.

Он вспомнил постановку Шекспира, которую видел в юности. Кто думал, что однажды он будет сидеть за одним столом с живым очевидцем античной трагедии?

\- Я видел сегодня кабанов на Манхэттене. - Адам встал. - Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне на охоте?


	2. Chapter 2

Двигатель умер. Генри вытер руки промасленной тряпкой и с раздражением отшвырнул ее. Еле удержался от того, чтобы пнуть проржавевший бампер.

\- Если бы я знал, что однажды профессия врача станет настолько бесполезной - стал бы механиком. - Покосился на маячившего рядом Адама. - Или копьеметателем.

\- Ты еще зол на меня за кабана, - сказал Адам.

\- Просто меня раньше ни разу не убивал кабан!

\- Запасов вяленого мяса хватит на полгода.

\- Ты использовал меня как приманку!

\- Отвлекающий фактор. В каждой битве должен быть кто-то, кем приходится жертвовать ради победы. Любой полководец знает это.

\- Он разорвал мне горло! 

\- Быстрая смерть, - заметил Адам. - Если тебя это утешит - кабан был разочарован исчезновением тела больше тебя.

Генри отвернулся.

\- Похоже, поездка на юг отменяется, - сказал Генри. - Если только среди твоих талантов не завалялся ремонт стального коня времен президента Трампа.

Адам приблизился.  
\- Сожалею. Я даже в живых лошадях не очень разбирался. В детстве у меня был конь по имени Буцефал. Мы не нашли общий язык.

\- Буцефал? Как конь Александра Македонского?

Адам окинул взглядом Ниссан Кашкай, вечность назад бывший темно-синим. Белые как камень пальцы погладили облупившийся металл.  
\- Мы могли бы отправиться пешком, - предложил он.  
\- Мы?  
\- Я нашел карту вчера.  
\- Мы?!?  
Адам убрал руку с капота.  
\- Я пойду туда, куда пойдешь ты. Нравится тебе это или нет, но мы связаны.  
Он отвернулся, чтобы поднять воротник неизменно черного пальто, и зашагал прочь.

\- Мы никогда не станем друзьями, - крикнул Генри. - Когда, наконец, до тебя дойдет.

Адам обернулся. Темные глаза на бледном лице словно поглощали свет.  
\- В таком случае, ты обречен на одиночество, потому, что других кандидатов у тебя нет.

* * *

В конце лета на Манхэттене появились олени. Следом за оленями пришли волки.

* * *

Ледяной октябрьский ветер бил в окна, швырял мокрые пригоршни снега в фанерные ставни. Генри сидел, завернувшись в старый плед и читал Светония.

"В заговоре против него участвовало более шестидесяти человек; во главе его стояли Гай Кассий, Марк Брут и Децим Брут. Сперва они колебались, убить ли его на Марсовом поле, когда на выборах он призовет трибы к голосованию, — разделившись на две части, они хотели сбросить его с мостков, а внизу подхватить и заколоть, — или же напасть на него на Священной дороге или при входе в театр. Но когда было объявлено, что в иды марта сенат соберется на заседание в курию Помпея, то все охотно предпочли именно это время и место".

Генри поднял голову, прислушался к завываниям ветра.  
Адам ушел, взяв арбалет утром, и еще не вернулся.  
Генри перевернул страницу.

"Он сел, и заговорщики окружили его, словно для приветствия. Тотчас Тиллий Цимбр, взявший на себя первую роль, подошел к нему ближе, как будто с просьбой, и когда тот, отказываясь, сделал ему знак подождать, схватил его за тогу выше локтей. Цезарь кричит: «Это уже насилие!» — и тут Каска, размахнувшись сзади, наносит ему рану пониже горла. Цезарь хватает Каску за руку, прокалывает ее грифелем, пытается вскочить, но второй удар его останавливает; и так он был поражен двадцатью тремя ударами, только при первом испустив не крик даже, а стон, — хотя некоторые и передают, что бросившемуся на него Марку Бруту он сказал: «И ты, дитя мое!»"

Хлопнула входная дверь. Генри вскочил, роняя книгу.

Адам стряхнул налипший снег, прошел к камину, оставляя красные следы.  
\- Кровь? - спросил Генри.  
\- Не моя.  
\- Волки?  
\- Медведь.  
\- Поражает настойчивость, с которой ты ищешь новые способы самоубийства, - пробормотал Генри.  
Адам пожал плечами и рухнул в кресло.

Генри ушел поставить чайник и, когда вернулся, Адам уже спал. Он постоял, разглядывая лицо своего нежеланного спутника. Затем укрыл спящего пледом и тихо вышел.

* * *

Перед Рождеством Генри срубил ель в Центральном парке. Разумом он понимал, что никто не арестует его за публичный вандализм, но все равно испытывал неясное желание перед кем-то извиниться.

Адам какое-то время без интереса наблюдал, как Генри возиться, пытаясь установить елку в центре большой комнаты.  
Затем вышел и вернулся с большой коробкой елочных украшений.

\- Откуда? - только и мог спросить Генри.

Адам неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону развалин супермаркета и ушел в другую комнату.

Пунш на коньяке 60летней выдержки получился особенно удачным, даже Адам признал.

\- Сол Инвиктус, - сказал Адам, наблюдая, как Генри, стоя на табуретке, водружает фигурку ангела на верхушку. - Праздник Непобедимого Солнца, который христиане заимствовали у римлян. Один из византийских императоров решил объявить этот день Рождеством.

\- Язычник! - с притворным ужасом воскликнул Генри. - Еще скажи, что Христос родился не 25 декабря.

Адам пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю, когда он родился. Меня рядом не было. Но комета, которую в Библии называют Вифлеемской звездой, сияла над Израилем в июле.

\- Я не был особенно религиозным, - признал Генри. - Но Рождество помню как лучшее время в году. Елка, подарки, улыбающиеся люди... В твоей первой жизни должно было быть хоть что-то подобное. Этот ваш Инвиктус, веселый был праздник?

Адам сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Мне больше нравились Январские Агоналии.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - проворчал Генри.

Адам засмеялся.

Генри отшатнулся, едва не уронив фарфорового ангела, - до того странным и пугающим был звук: смех человека, не смеявшегося две тысячи лет.

Смех оборвался внезапно. Словно внутри человека, назвавшегося Адамом, некто дернул выключатель.

\- Это первое Рождество, которое я встречаю не в одиночестве, - сказал Адам. - Спасибо.

Генри кивнул, странно растроганный.

 

**  
\- Ты Бог? - спросила белокурая девушка на такой ломаной версии латыни, что он не сразу понял, что она обращается к нему. - Я видела, как ты вышел из Старого Дома, появился из ниоткуда.**

**Он перекатился, слитным движением вдавил во влажную после дождя землю и поставил нож к тонкому горлу.**

**Голубые глаза расширились, но вместо ожидаемого страха в них мелькнул чистый, почти детский, восторг.**

**\- Я верила, что ты есть, - лепетала девушка. - Ты пришел. Ты услышал мои молитвы.**

**Ее волосы под его пальцами были мягкими, а тело горячим. Почти забытое чувство смущения охватило его.  
Он опустил нож.**

**\- Я человек, - сказал он. - Такой же как ты.**

**В тот день он в первый раз нарушил им же установленное правило - не оставлять свидетелей своего "возвращения".  
Это было не последнее правило, которое он нарушил ради Фенны.**

**Ее жалкое племя ютилось среди развалин Великой Капуи и говорило на дикой смеси латыни и варварских наречий. Они верили в разъезжающего на запряженной козлами бога-громовержца, Мать Землю, Христа и Гермеса.**

**Вопреки опасениям, появление незнакомца не вызывало любопытства, а рассказы Фенны о его "божественном" происхождении ее соплеменники, по большей части, пропускали мимо ушей.  
Девушку считали в племени странной, несколько странной может быть сирота, все свободное время проводившая среди развалин древнего храма, в котором он, не без иронии, опознал Храм Прозепины.**

**Он не собирался задерживаться среди них надолго.**

**Но когда однажды сошел снег и Фенна положила его руку на свой округлившийся живот, он прислушался к себе. И остался.**

**Иногда, когда смотрел, как их старший сын Марк объезжает свою первую лошадь... Когда учил младшую писать, выскребая буквы на мягкой коре... Он чувствовал себя почти... живым.**

**Все закончилось в один из последних дней августа.**

**Он работал в поле, когда прибежал истекающий кровью соседский мальчишка.  
\- Набег, - прошептал мальчик и упал.**

**Он схватил меч, с которым не расставался даже во время уборки урожая, и бросился в деревню.  
**

 

Генри вздрогнул, просыпаясь. Потер глаза.  
Судя по бьющим сквозь щели в ставнях лучам, он заснул с книгой в руках, и ему приснилось... Генри не был уверен, что именно ему приснилось. У Светония точно ничего похожего не было. Он поднес книгу к глазам, отыскал прочитанные перед засыпанием строки:

"У некоторых осталось подозрение, что Цезарь сам не хотел дольше жить, а оттого и не заботился о слабеющем здоровье и пренебрегал предостережениями знамений и советами друзей. Иные думают, что он полагался на последнее постановление и клятву сената и после этого даже отказался от сопровождавшей его охраны из испанцев с мечами; другие, напротив, полагают, что он предпочитал один раз встретиться с грозящим отовсюду коварством, чем в вечной тревоге его избегать".

Следующая страница отсутствовала, лохмотья бумаги указывали, что здесь была иллюстрация. Генри поморщился. Книголюб внутри него был в ярости от такого обращения с источником знаний.  
Но был еще второй голос, настойчиво бубнивший в еще не целиком проснувшемся мозгу. Этот голос уверял, что вчера книга была целой.

 

Звуки ровных ударов доносились с улицы. Чайник с горячим чаем стоял на столе. Генри накинул пальто и выглянул наружу.

Адам рубил дрова.

Несколько минут Генри стоял на пороге с чашкой в руке, наблюдая, как бывший римлянин с ловкостью управляется с "оружием варваров".

Почувствовав взгляд, Адам распрямился, смахнул пот.

\- Ты умело обращаешься с топором, - сказал он. - Для бывшего телохранителя.

Адам наклонился, чтобы взять новое полено.  
\- Я три года работал палачом в Париже, - сказал Адам.

\- Правда?

Удар - полено разлетелось на пару аккуратных половинок. Адам не глядя бросил их в быстро растущую кучу у себя за спиной и взял следующее полено.

\- Сегодня утром я обнаружил вырванную страницу в книге, которую читаю, - сказал Генри.

Удар - полено треснуло, но не раскололось.

\- Ты ничего об этом не знаешь? - спросил Генри.

\- Нет, - не поднимая головы ответил Адам, лезвие соскользнуло с края и Адам вздрогнул.

\- Черт, - сказал Генри, глядя на лежащие на земле пальцы.

Адам положил топор рядом, медленно распрямился и посмотрел в сторону закутанного в туман Крайслер-центра.

\- Черт, - повторил Генри. - Знаешь, не обязательно умирать из-за этого. К тому же, чай остынет к твоему возвращению.

Адам сунул обрубок в рот, слизнул кровь задумчиво.  
\- У тебя остались коньяк и чистая ткань?

 

Когда Генри проснулся на следующий день, камин в гостиной весело потрескивал, а руки Адама имели полный набор пальцев.

Генри промолчал, но вечером обнаружил, что в книге не хватает еще двух страниц.


	3. Chapter 3

В середине февраля в Нью-Йорк пришла весна.  
Дороги стали реками, старый антикварный магазинчик Эйба превратился в остров.  
Они с Адамом проводили целые дни внутри, слушая звон капель по ржавой крыше.  
Засыпая, Генри клал Светония под подушку. Страницы больше не пропадали.

В ночь на первое марта дом рухнул.

Адам предлагал еще в прошлом году перебраться в дом напротив, говорил, что крыша старая и стена пошла трещинами.

\- Ненавижу такие пробуждения, - стуча зубами, Генри выбрался на берег.  
К счастью, тайник в опоре моста уцелел, но пальто и ботинки отсырели и пахли речной водой.

 

Пластинки Эйба плавали рядом с обломками комода времен королевы Виктории.  
Генри обошел рухнувшую точно в центр его кровати балку, стараясь не обращать внимания на пятна крови. Выловил альбом с фотографиями.

Адама не было, хотя обычно он добирался быстрее него.  
Запасы еды безвозвратно погибли в доверху залитом водой подвале.

Генри нашел кепку Адама и впечатляющую коллекцию ножей в сундуке под его кроватью.

Дом через дорогу не пострадал благодаря высокому каменному фундаменту и продуманной системе водостоков.  
До Эпидемии там жил то ли писатель, то ли затворник-миллионер. Решетки на окнах не спасли хозяина дома от вируса, но тот человек продержался дольше остальных. Еще спустя три месяца после начала, он пытался застрелить Генри из окна второго этажа.

Половину дня Генри истратил, перетаскивая то, что сумел спасти, в новый дом.  
Адам так и не появился до вечера.

 

**  
Он встретил и спас Еву на берегу Тибра в луперкалии. Трое пьяных германцев повалили девушку, один, рыжебородый, держал руки, пока его смахивающий на великана приятель рвал одежду.  
\- Эй, римлянин! - возмутился рыжий. - Мы первые сняли шлюху. Хочешь отодрать девку - жди, когда закончим.**

**Испуганные глаза взглянули с разбитого в кровь лица.  
Он окинул взглядом всю сцену, отметив разом наливающиеся чернотой синяки, пухлые губы, красоту которых не испортила даже вульгарная краска... и рабские браслеты на тонких запястьях.**

**Он кивнул, шагнул назад, и с разворота ударил великана мечом в шею, одновременно швырнув нож с грудь рыжего.  
Третьего варвара он догнал в сотне шагов и добил двумя ударами в спину.**

**\- В мое время закон Рима запрещал хозяевам принуждать рабыню к занятию проституцией, - сказал он, протягивая руку.**

**Она без страха взяла его руку в свою, встала.**

**\- В таком случае, ты старше, чем выглядишь, - сказала она. - Потому, что этот закон отменили пятьдесят лет назад.**

**Согласно купчей ее звали Клавдией, но данное прежним хозяином имя ей не нравилось, хотя она и не помнила настоящего.**

**\- Во сне я все помню, - шептала она в темноте. - Голос матери, тепло ее рук, запах цветущих апельсиновых деревьев... Но потом просыпаюсь и забываю. Может, однажды Иисус смилуется и даст мне запомнить.**

**Он протянул руку, нащупал теплое тело рядом.**

**Ева была христианкой. Восточные культы приходили и уходили по веянью моды. В начале никто не обратил внимания на секту рабов и городского отребья.**

**Он слушал ее рассказы о воскресшем сыне Бога, и не упоминал, сколько раз слышал подобные истории раньше.**

**Когда христиан начали арестовывать одного за другим, он дал ей вольную и попытался отправить на север.  
Она поцеловала его и не уехала.**

**Ее схватили на выходе в катакомбах, а его - на следующий день, когда он пытался освободить ее.**

**\- Я вспомнила, - шептала Ева, прижимаясь к нему истерзанным пытками телом. - Мы жили в маленькой деревушке в Сицилии, на берегу моря. У нас был сад, в котором росли апельсиновые деревья. Я помню лицо своей матери.**

**Если бы Ева была по-прежнему рабыней, ее бы заклеймили и продали другому хозяину. Свободных ждала смерть.**

**Их привязали к столбу вместе на закате у дороги к Нерониевым Садам. Он видел носилки императора, когда столб облили горячей смолой и подожгли.**

**\- Я не боюсь! - крикнула Ева. - Мы встретимся снова в раю!  
Пламя охватило столб.  
\- Нет, - прошептал он. - Не встретимся.  
**

 

Запах он ощутил раньше, чем открыл глаза, и на секунду пришел в ужас, что сон не закончился.  
Потом услышал шаги, означающие присутствие в доме второго человека.

Генри натянул свитер и вышел из спальни.

В просторной и светлой кухне, которую вчера Генри даже не заметил, Адам возился у варочной панели.

\- Доброе утро, Генри, - не оборачиваясь, сказал Адам.

\- Электрическая плита работает? - спросил Генри. - Как?

\- Автоматическая электростанция в подвале. Там аккумуляторов хватит на целый город.  
Адам наклонился, чтобы открыть духовку.  
\- После завтрака покажу гараж.

Из духовки рвануло жаром. Жир зашипел, обтекая торчащие в стороны ребра молодой косули.

Генри прижал ко рту рукав и отвернулся.  
\- Я не голоден.

*

\- Что это? - спросил Генри.  
Адам провел рукой по приборной панели, стирая пыль.  
\- Грузовик.  
\- Я знаю, что грузовик, - Генри закусил нижнюю губу. - Но это...  
\- Тесла. Электрический на 100%, бензин не нужен. Я все посчитал: если убрать кузов и поставить дополнительные аккумуляторы, нам хватит доехать до Мексики.  
\- Нам?  
Адам спрыгнул с подножки и с грохотом захлопнул дверь кабины.  
\- Ты же хотел ехать на юг?  
\- Один.  
\- Ты умеешь водить?  
\- Я закончил курсы вождения, - Генри скрестил на груди руки.

Джо убедила. Он так и не успел испытать полученные знания на улицах, но теперь, когда опасность столкнуться с другой машиной не стояла, это должно быть просто, не так ли?

\- Умеешь управлять грузовиком? Потому, если ты вдруг не знаешь, это сильно отличается от вождения легковушки с автоматической коробкой передач в присутствии инструктора.  
Генри поморщился.  
\- А ты?  
Адам кивнул, темные глаза скользнули к потолку.  
\- Не хочу хвастаться, но я два раза участвовал в гонках Париж-Даккар.  
\- А по-моему, ты хвастаешься.  
Адам посмотрел на него.  
\- Неужели мое общество настолько тебе неприятно? - он склонил голову вбок, рассматривая Генри. - Даже когда альтернативы нет?

Генри моргнул и отвернулся.  
\- Думай как хочешь. Но я с тобой не поеду.

*

Они покинули Нью-Йорк 10 июля.

*

Через три дня машина сломалась.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Я не знаю, - сказал Адам.  
Генри вздохнул и сел на разбитый асфальт рядом.  
\- Я думал, ты профессиональный водитель грузовиков.  
\- Я никогда не чинил машину сам. Еще, благодаря тебе, я проспал эпоху электрических автомобилей.  
Генри поднес у губам пластиковую бутылку. Теплая капля упала на язык, не принеся облегчения.  
\- У нас закончилась вода, - Генри отбросил бутылку.  
\- Да.  
\- Мы не знаем, где мы!  
Адам аккуратно свернул истертую дорожную карту, поджал губы.  
\- Признай, мы заблудились, - Генри повысил голос.  
\- Тиши, - сказал Адам. - Я думаю.  
Адам убрал карту в сумку. Побарабанил пальцами о руль, и достал из бардачка револьвер.

\- Что ты делаешь?!?

\- Ты прав, Генри. Мы заблудились. - Адам направил на него револьвер. - Пора разведать местность.

\- Адам, нет!  
\- Встретимся у машины.

Грянул выстрел.

Пуля ударила Генри в грудь. Он опустил взгляд на быстро расползающееся по рубашке пятно, в глазах замутило.

Перед исчезновением, Генри успел поднять голову, и увидел, как Адам со скучающим выражением на лице засунул дуло себе в рот, и нажал крючок.

 

**  
На этот раз получится.**

**Он поднес чашу с горячим вином ко рту, медленно отпил. Жар прокатился по телу, разгоняя кровь.  
По его знаку раб-эфиоп подал кинжал с тонким лезвием, поклонился, и вышел.  
Корабль качнуло в бок, он поморщился и торопливо провел кинжалом по вене - сверху вниз, вдоль. Кровь резво полилась, темные капли застучали о медный кратер. Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушки.**

**Первая попытка была самой нелепой - яд.  
Он очнулся на крыше амфитеатра, и проклял торговца, вместо цикуты продавшего ему не пойми что.  
Вернувшись во дворец, он хладнокровно выслушал сообщение о смерти Кассия и поражении их армии.  
Вечером ему доложили о массовом дезертирстве и наступлении войска триумвиров. Греческие союзники разбежались как крысы при виде льва.**

**Он кивнул и приказал оставить его одного.**

**Задним числом, попытка убить себя, бросившись на меч, была глупой.  
Кого он пытался впечатлить таким образом?  
Вопреки тому, что рассказывали хроники, смерть была мучительной, медленной. И совершенно лишенной героического достоинства.  
Около часа он бродил в темноте, заливая кровью мраморные полы и спотыкаясь о тут и там расставленные статуи богов и героев.  
Сознание он потерял, опрокинув на себя бюст бывшего наместника, возрастом и залысиной напомнившего ему покойного Цезаря.  
Позже это родило легенду, с удовольствием подхваченную историками.  
Он очнулся на уже знакомой ему крыше и проклял богов, в которых никогда не верил.**

**После второй попытки он пил трое суток без перерыва.**

**Если бы триумвиры решили атаковать город - его бы взяли в собственной постели.  
Но сутулый лицемер всегда боялся его, почти иррационально. Октавиан колебался и не нападал, опасаясь ловушки.**

**Его разбудили на рассвете и тайными тропами вывели в горы. Союзники в Египте прислали весточку.  
Корабль ждал их в заливе.  
Благодаря туману они проскользнули мимо римского флота и вышли в море.**

**\- Почти получилось, - пробормотал он, ловя свое отражение в золоченом кубке.**

**На половине пути пришла новая весть - Антоний в Египте, Клеопатра официально его союзник, сторонники республиканцев мертвы или разбежались.**

**Кровь стекала ручьями к его ногам.  
Он рассмеялся и уронил кубок.  
Мягкий туман постепенно окутал каюту. Видения перед глазами стали ярче.**

**В этот момент дверь распахнулась с грохотом и внутрь упало обезглавленное тело его раба.**

**Он приоткрыл веки, рассматривая капитана.**

**\- Если ты думаешь, что Антоний заплатит за предательство золотом, ты совсем его не знаешь, - прошептал он.**

**Грек оскалился, поднимая меч.  
\- Октавиан обещал помилование любому, кто принесет голову убийцы Цезаря. Парни, держите его прямо... И приготовьте кожаный мешок.  
**

 

\- Адам! - Генри вынырнул, хватая воздух ртом и уставился в голую девушку.

Девушка разинула рот и попыталась скрыть крупные груди ладонями.

Генри кашлянул, сплевывая воду и встал в полный рост.

Не издав ни звука, девушка кинулась к берегу. Мелькнули белые ягодицы.  
\- Мисс, я... - он отшатнулся, когда нагая красотка первой добралась до берега и схватила дробовик. Генри поднял руки и попытался улыбнулся. - Я ужасно извиняюсь, но вы не подскажите ли, где я сейчас? Хотя бы примерно?

Пуля ударила его в грудь, легкие немедленно наполнились кровью. Он умер второй раз за день.


	5. Chapter 5

Теперь уже не голую девушку звали Руфь и она не могла говорить.  
Сказала Лия, в отличие от сестры, чернобровая и черноглазая, но с такими же светлыми, почти серебряными, волосами. Бледный ребенок лет пяти робко выглядывал из-за ее юбки.

\- Ваш? - спросил Генри, принимая холщовую рубашку из рук красной от смущения Руфи.

Лия странно посмотрела на него и промолчала.

Ближе к вечеру появился Адам в сопровождении высокого кряжистого старика с обветренным лицом фермера, на котором холодным пламенем горели бледные, как у Руфи, глаза.

\- Авраам Джонсон, - старик протянул руку, тряхнул с силой, от которой у Генри заныло плечо.

\- Генри Морган. - Не удержавшись, он трет плечо и переводит взгляд на Адама. - А это...

\- Льюис Фарбер, - чуть склоняет голову, темные глаза предупреждающе сверкают и гаснут.

\- Итальянец? - старик хмурится.

\- Почти, - серьезно произносит Адам и переводит взгляд на женщин. - Ваш отец сказал, что у вас есть трактор. И пикап.

Дорога до их грузовика заняла четыре часа.

\- Ты что-то задумал, - не выдержал Генри через двадцать минут наедине в буксующем на каждой кочке тракторе (Генри, я не управлял трактором лет шестьдесят).

Адам бросил взгляд в клубы пыли, оставляемые едущим впереди пикапом.  
\- На твоем месте я бы больше думал о том, что задумали они.

Генри посмотрел в темноволосый затылок.  
\- Ты о чем? Они обычные, хорошие люди. Согласились помочь совершенно посторонним.

\- И это не удивило тебя? Как они выжили?

Трактор качнуло вбок, и Генри пришлось схватить борт, чтобы не вылететь на дорогу.

\- Иммунитет выработали, как еще? Ученые работали над повышением резистентности к вирусу. - Он помрачнел. - Не успели.

Последние месяцы были самыми страшными. Люди умирали один за другим, несмотря на меры предосторожности. Вирус все время мутировал, словно предугадывая действия ученых. 

Лукас умер у него на руках, и чувство беспомощности, охватившее его в тот момент, было сильнее, чем после гибели Джо.

Генри Морган считал себя хорошим врачом, но его знания устарели на пару веков.  
В конце, все, что он мог - быть рядом, держать умирающих за руку и утешать словами молитвы, в которую сам перестал верить.

Остаток пути прошел в молчании.

Джонсон на своем пикапе обогнал их и, когда трактор доехал, ходил вокруг грузовика.

\- Видел такое по тв, - сказал Джонсон и, обернувшись, сверкнул улыбкой. - Ну, когда оно еще было.

Генри перехватил взгляд на темные пятна на дороге и поспешил объяснить:  
\- Похоже, мы сбили животное, видимо, не насмерть.

\- Хмм, - сказал Джонсон и рывком открыл дверь.

Адам посмотрел на Генри, но тот проигнорировал взгляд и забрался в кабину вслед за Джонсоном.

\- Кажется, я понял, - усмехнулся Джонсон. - Чертов компьютер решил, что он умнее человека и заблокировал двигатель. Сейчас я введу код отмены... 

Передние фары мигнули, на экране бортового компьютера проскакал... какающий радугой единорог? Генри дважды моргнул, чтобы развеять наваждение, но мультяшный единорог продолжал извергать радугу до конца загрузки.

Джонсон спрыгнул с подножки на землю, вытер руки о темную фланелевую рубашку.

\- Посмотрим, сколько заряда в аккумуляторах. Если не хватит, придется запитать с нашего генератора.

\- Вы хорошо разбираетесь в электрокарах, - сказал Адам.

\- Я был инженером, - Джонсон усмехнулся. - Занимался, в том числе, разработкой искусственного интеллекта... - Взгляд фермера посуровел. - Пока Господь не избрал меня, как Ноя, и не указал путь спасения.

Компьютер пискнул, дважды моргнули передние фары.

\- Готово, - сказал Джонсон.

Адам кивнул и забрался в "Теслу". 

Джонсон сел за руль пикапа.

\- Э-ээ, - Генри посмотрел на трактор.

\- Ты ведь успел получить права? - бросил Адам, и захлопнул дверь.

*

Огромный стол в центре комнаты ломился от еды, слишком обильной для трех сидящих за ним мужчин.

Женщины сновали между залом и кухней.

\- Хватит, Руфь, - Генри поймал одну из сестер прежде, чем она успела ускользнуть прочь. - Садись с нами.

Девушка покраснела, бледные веснушки проступили на зардевшемся лице. Генри уронил руку и забормотал извинения. Фермерский самогон оказался крепче, чем он ожидал. В теле, впервые за долгие годы, расползалась приятная теплота.

Джонсон оторвался от тарелки с тушеными овощами.  
\- Вы еще не пробовали тушеного ягненка.

\- Вы разводите овец? - Генри поднял бровь и попытался сосредоточиться. - Я не заметил вокруг животных.

Джонсон рассмеялся, крупные зубы сверкнули над краем стакана.

\- А что ваш приятель? - Джонсон кивнул на застывшего над тарелкой Адама. - Не любит натуральные продукты?

Генри повернул голову и, да, блюдо Адама выглядело нетронутым. 

\- Я не голоден, - холодно сказал бывший римлянин.

\- Так вы здесь одни? - Генри поднес стакан ко рту. - Что случилось с мужем Лии?

Джонсон медленно отодвинул тарелку.

Генри неловко потер лоб, туман в голове сгущался.  
\- Где отец мальчика? Он слишком мал, чтобы родиться до эпидемии. Куда подевались остальные... - Генри нахмурился, опустил голову. Перевел взгляд с ноги Адама на своем ботинке на ее владельца. - Что?

\- Здесь нет других людей кроме меня и моих дочерей, - с нажимом произнес Джонсон. - И никогда не было.

\- Но я видел ребенка...

Адам кашлянул.

\- Одну минуту, - Джонсон встал. - Мне надо поговорить с дочерьми.

Джонсон вышел, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. Через минуту до слуха донеслись приглушенные голоса.  
Мужской голос громко и с гневом. Женский едва слышен. Вскрик. Удар?

Генри попытался встать, и обнаружил, что ноги подвели его.  
Не зная, что делать, он подцепил мясо с тарелки.

\- На твоем месте я бы не ел этого ягненка, - сказал Адам.

Генри повернул голову.  
Возможно, тому виной опьянение, но лицо Адама кажется бледнее обычного.

\- Почему? - спросил Генри и, не получив ответа, разозлился. - К черту твои загадки, "Льюис"! Они не нравились мне раньше, но сейчас это просто смешно. Дай угадаю. Ты в ярости, что я нашел людей, общество которых могу предпочесть твоей "дружбе". Так вот, тебе пора очнуться и признать реальность: мне не нужно твое общество и твоя дружба. Не нравится - можешь вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Я остаюсь с Джонсонами.

\- Сизиф пригласил богов на пир, чтобы проверить, действительно ли они боги, - одними губами прошептал Адам. - Он убил собственного сына, и подал богам на пиру под видом оленины.

\- Это ты к чему? - Генри нахмурился.

Адам открыл рот, но не успел ответить.  
Дверь распахнулась, Джонсон вернулся в комнату. Светлые глаза на потемневшем лице казались почти белыми, придавая бывшему инженеру вид безумца.

Генри ухватился за край стола.  
Адам не шелохнулся, но тело римлянина напряглось, в готовности отразить атаку.

\- Мы засиделись, - Джонсон улыбнулся, лязгнув зубами. - А ведь вы устали с дороги. Мои дочери проводят вас в ваши спальни. Лия! Руфь!

 

**  
Дворец был великолепен, слуги подобострастно вежливы и готовы для "дорогого гостя" на все, кроме одного - объяснить, как найти в этих бесконечных коридорах Цезаря.  
За три прошедших дня он успел возненавидеть Египет.**

**\- У меня срочное послание для консула, - едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на рык, повторял он. - Вы сообщили ему о моем прибытии?**

**Египтяне улыбались, не разжимая накрашенных по местной моде губ, кланялись, заверяли в своем искреннем стремлении угодить римлянину, а пока, не желает ли благородный господин отведать вина?**

**Благородный господин не желает. По Риму ходило достаточно историй о ядах, к которым не стыдилась прибегать Нильская Змея в своей борьбе за власть.  
Вряд ли Клеопатра решиться отравить члена Римского Сената в своем дворце, но береженого, как известно, боги берегут.  
Он пил и ел только то, что они привезли с собой на корабле.**

**К вечеру третьего дня он был зол и устал как Сизиф.  
И согласился остаться на ночь в отведенных ему покоях.**

**Черный как эбеновое дерево раб проводил его, освещая путь золотым факелом.**

**Тяжелые вызолоченные двери закрылись за его спиной.**

**Он с отвращением втянул носом исходящий благовониями воздух и сорвал тогу вместе с фибулой.**

**Тень от светильников качнулась и он развернулся, обнажая меч прежде, чем мозг заметил движение справа.**

**"Нагая, при ярком светильнике", - слова поэта всплыли в памяти.**

**Хотя, присмотревшись, он понял, что ошибся.  
Женщина была одета. Одета с ног до головы в тонкую, облепившую тело золотую тунику.**

**\- Я думал, это мои покои, - он бросил меч в ножны.**

**Женщина повела бедрами, золото растаяло, на секунду дав его глазам обежать мягкие линии живота, большую грудь с острыми сосками. Женщина приподнялась на локте, тело вспыхнуло как радуга, чтобы снова застыть - в золоте.**

**\- В этих покоях все твое, все, что ты пожелаешь взять, - на безупречном греческом произнесла женщина.**

**\- Благодарю, - сухо сказал он. - Но в данный момент я желаю выспаться. В одиночестве.**

**\- Ты отвергаешь дар царицы? - пунцовые, почти фиолетовые в неярком свете, губы изогнулись в улыбку.**

**Он окинул женщину взглядом.**

**Рабыня, присланная для удовольствия - обычное дело. Мелочь, которую и взяткой то назвать смешно. Каждый мелкий сатрап, каждый царек, которого ему, по долгу службы приходилось встречать, пытался ловить римлянина на прелести доступного и покорного тела.  
Иные и дочерей своих присылали.**

**\- Послушай, - он потер переносицу. - Я правда устал. Передай благодарность своей госпоже и...**

**Ее белая кожа отливает голубизной - или это из-за светильников? Он не заметил, когда она приблизилась вплотную.**

**"Как змея подползла", - мысль промелькнула, едва услышанная за грохотом его сердца.  
Она старше, чем казалась издалека. Черты лица резкие, как у статуи. Он не знает, необычайно ли она красива или изумительно уродлива.**

**Большим пальцем касается ее плеча, мнет изменчивую мягкую ткань.**

**\- Паутинный шелк, - хмурится.**

**Самый дорогой, самый редкий в мире материал. Помпей к свадьбе сестры подарил той ленту, которая стоила как целая усадьба с сотней рабов.  
Он опускает взгляд на грудь женщины и видит камею, вырезанную из слоистого агата с поразительным искусством: смуглый мужчина в старинном греческом шлеме, за его плечом - хрупкая белокурая женщина. Он знает, кто они.  
Поднимает глаза и тонет в ее взгляде.**

**Двери распахиваются настежь, толпа с факелами бесцеремонно вваливается.**

**\- И ты, Брут! - драматически восклицает Цезарь, потрясая золотым кубком. - Не ожидал такого коварства от тебя, мой друг!**

**Швырнув кубок одному из сопровождающих, Цезарь приблизился, не переставая ухмылялся.  
В нос ударил резкий запах сиракузского вина.  
Цезарь обнял женщину, протянул к себе.**

**Он отвернулся. Попытался.**

**Руки Цезаря по хозяйски мяли драгоценную тунику, мяли тело под ней. Их поцелуй затянулся. Кто-то из свиты рассмеялся, другой поднял кубок и хрипло крикнул:  
\- Слава Цезарю!  
Остальные римляне подхватили.  
Наконец, они оторвались друг от друга. Цезарь посмотрел на него, слизнул помаду с губы.  
\- Вижу, вы уже познакомились.  
Женщина улыбнулась.  
\- Но я все же представлю вас, как положено, - Цезарь положил руку ему на плечо, с улыбкой повернулся к женщине. - Дорогая, это Марк Юний Брут, мой самый близкий и доверенный друг. А эта красавица...**

**\- Клеопатра Филопатор, - прошептал он. - Царица Египта.**

**Она медленно кивнула и улыбнулась. Темные, умные глаза блеснули как кинжал, и он понял, что проиграл, даже не вступив в борьбу.  
**

 

Кусочки паззла, разбросанные рукой подсознания, медленно шевелились, сходясь в единственно возможную разгадку.

"Я должен был догадаться раньше, - подумал Генри. - Ответ был у меня под носом".

Он открыл глаза, ухватил блеск стали, и скатился на пол с удивительной для него резвостью.

Вместо его тела, нож вошел в подушку.

\- Руфь! - Генри вскочил на ноги.

Обнаженная девушка вырвала лезвие, в воздух взлетели ошметки соломы.

Она повернулась к нему. Он замер с поднятыми перед собой руками. Девушка плакала, и то, что она плакала, не издавая ни звука, выглядело душераздирающе.

\- Что случилось? - он шагнул к ней, немедленно забывая о попытке убийства.

Руфь запрокинула голову, горло судорожно дернулась, с ее губ сорвался клекот, похожий на птичий.

\- Руфь, если я чем-то обидел тебя...

Она замотала головой, уронил нож и завыла, царапая свое лицо и выдирая волосы.

Он обхватил ее, отвел руки. 

Дернувшись в последний раз, она обмякла как тряпичная марионетка и уткнулась в плечо.

\- Шшш, - прошептал Генри. - Я не знаю, что здесь происходит, но обещаю, что помогу тебе. Ты мне веришь?

Девушка простонала, избегая взгляда.

\- А, мы успели, - произнес знакомый холодный голос. - Я думал, что придется вылавливать тебя из ближайшей лужи.

Генри вскинул голову и первым делом заметил босые ноги римлянина.

\- Что произошло?

Лия за спиной Адама вздрогнула и посмотрела на Адама, как Генри показалось, со страхом.

\- Генри, тебе надо кое что узнать о наших гостеприимных хозяевах. - Темные глаза блеснули. Он положил руку на плечо Лии. - Будет лучше, если ты все услышишь сам.


End file.
